The Administrative Core coordinates the scheduling of meetings and research symposia involving the student and faculty participants and all planning arrangements. Regular meetings and correspondences occur between Program Project investigators at Vanderbilt University, OHSU, and the University of Minnesota. The purpose of these interactions is to evaluate ongoing research results that impact future directions and collaborations. At all three institutions there are numerous opportunities to exchange data. All program participants are trained in responsible conduct of research issues as offered at their respective institutions. The Core serves as the interface with the External Advisory Board (EAB) for the P01. The External Advisory Board is composed of internationally recognized scientists, who meet regularly with the PIs, evaluating progress and providing advice with regard to future research directions. Periodic meetings and correspondence will be held with the EAB to discuss scientific progress and future directions. The Administrative Core has the responsibility of working with all PPG-associated personnel with the following broad objectives: timely submission of Progress Reports, fiscal oversight and reporting for each of the projects and cores, The Core coordinates with the Vanderbilt University Office of Sponsored Research that directly communicates with off-site subcontracts at OHSU and University of Minnesota. A primary function will be to work with and assemble data and reports, including preparation of annual technical progress reports associated with this P01.